Christmas in Clamburg
by StupidLittleGiirl
Summary: Christmas time is coming in the dull town of Clamburg. Will Vendetta make sure no one has a holly, jolly Christmas? Or will Charlotte's perky ways help change Vendetta's heart? Contains all couples in this story. Heheheheh.
1. The Break

Twas' the night before Christmas--- well, actually the day before winter break. We'll get back to Christmas later. Anyways, our story takes place in a small classroom from Mu Elementary School: the _only_ school in the lackluster and egregious town of Clamburg.

* * *

"Christmas cheer, Christmas joy! Good for every girl and boy! La la, la la, la la la la la la!" The morning started off happily and avidly: everyone was smiling, including the depressed Maggie (Vendetta didn't show up for school yet), Charlotte was singing and dancing like always, and even Mr. Milk was happy, watching the red bird fiend whom he trapped in a glass jar. At least they were, until _she_ came in. _Crash!_ The room went silent as they noticed the wooden door slam down onto the hard floor. Everyone gasped, immediately identifying the figure as .. Vendetta!

"A-Ah!" Mr. Milk, room four's homeroom teacher, shouted from surprise as he released his guardian fiend from the glass jar, sadly putting it up into his teacher desk. "H-Hello V-Vendetta.." he greeted in his stuttering, timid, tenor voice.

"Be quiet!.. stupid teacher," she scowled, accosting him slowly as she grabbed his necktie. "Or should I make a fiend to _help_ you understand that?"

"N-No! No thank you.."

A smirk emerged upon the evil green girl's lips as she watched him bristle with fear, before finally returning into her seat. It seemed that Vendetta got eviler and eviler during the holidays, which everyone knew what that meant (except for Charlotte who had the IQ of a peanut): it meant more fiends, and not the ordinary kinds either. The horrible kinds, that as soon as you got an inch close to them, they'd devour you alive, and very slowly, in order to savor the moment.

"C-Class, today we are going to make Christmas cards," he stuttered, glaring towards the red bird fiend who was eying him angrily. "I-If that's alright with you.. V-Vendetta.."

"Heh," sneered Vendetta, who's eyes were completely focused on her _Mean Magazine_ issue she 'bought.' "Do whatever you like, stupid teacher. I will not be participating." She sunk her nose back into her magazine, until Charlotte came prancing over to her desk, snatching the magazine from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back! My magazine is _my_ property only, stupid girl!" the Bulgarian scolded, narrowing her eyes angrily at the oblivious girl. Only a giggle replied to the female's statement, as Charlotte shredded Vendetta's beloved magazines, pasting them onto a beautiful Christmas card.

"There!" she exclaimed. "Now, you have a pretty, pretty Christmas card! Teehee!"

"Ack!" Vendetta replied, shaking her fists violently in the invisible air. "You ruined my magazines! Stupid little girl.." she muttered, taking her shredded magazines and placing them into the garbage can.

"I am leaving for the day. Come along Hamster." Vendetta walked out the door, her large fiendish hamster following after her. Along the way to their house, the fiend maker suppressed a sigh to herself before deciding to break the silence. "That stupid blue girl loves "Christmas" so much, I am going to make her a Christmas _present. _A_ very_ good present, indeed. Heh heh heh heh!" Grudge nodded his head agreeably, being sure not to make Vendetta angry; one little mess-up could make the evil green girl a fierce, sinister dictator who immediately tried to kill you.

_Ching, ching, ching, click!_ Went her keys, as the green-colored female unlocked the gloomy-looking door to her house. "Hah! Now, to give Charlotte what she deserves."she muttered under her breath, as she headed directly towards her fiendish kitchen. Opening her recipe book, she ran her finger across the pages, until she found exactly what she needed. "Christmas fiend . . hm.. Maybe, this is what I need. Heh heh heh!"

Grudge watched his creator silently from behind, unknowing what she was up to. He didn't even dare to find out; you could just tell by the devilish look on her face that it wasn't going to be good. As the child prodigy continued to work, throwing in random ingredients at certain times. It didn't matter what she'd put in, as long as it knew its mission that it was assigned: **to destroy Charlotte.** After finally putting in all the materials, the feared ruler stirred the coal-black compound that settled in the bowl before finally adding one more ingredient.. a picture of Charlotte, to be sure that it would only attack her. Though she didn't care if it decided to swallow any more of her stupid classmates. Shrugging her shoulders lightly, she placed the framed photograph, and stirred the mixture once again. "There.. now, Charlotte will enjoy her holiday.. her _fiendish_ holiday! Heh heh heh!"


	2. A Romantic Christmas

"Have a happy, happy, happy, happy Christmas," sang Charlotte whom was handing out presents to the class, "Giving presents and spreading jooooy!"

"Stop it! Be quiet!"

Everyone gasped (except for Charlotte), as they recognized the threatening voice that scared them. Immediately taking cover from under their desks, they watched nervously as Vendetta made her way into the classroom.

"Oh hi Vendetta! Look! I have a present for you! Teehee!" Charlotte extended her hands, holding a wrapped green and blue striped present with a red bow plopped on the top. "The green is you, and the blue is me, showing our friendship!"

Vendetta slapped the present away from her hands, intentionally meaning to hit Charlotte also. She growled, her eyes narrowing at the second as she angrily yelled, "I am not your friend! I hate you, I always have hated you and I wish you would disappear!" Her mossy-colored pigtails flew diagonally as she yelled; shaking the female violently by her shoulders. "I wish you would die! That way you would leave me alone .. _for good._"

Silence stirred among the classroom; Charlotte was standing there, not a word passed through her lips. Vendetta finally thought she had understood her feelings, and was grinning from her achievement. But it seemed as soon as a minute or two passed, the female returned to her cheerful self. "Teehee! Thanks Vendetta!" The prodigy's grin slowly melted into a disgusted frown. _How does she do that,_ she thought to herself, _As soon as I admit how I feel about her, she's still happy. Ugh._

Slowly and cautiously, the students began to emerge from the dull, tiled floor, watching everything that was happening. Marvin, carefully watching _his beloved_ but everyone's hated crush, slowly approached her. "C-Charlotte," he advised, "My.. d-do as she says before you--"

"Did I _tell_ you to speak?" she snapped at the dark-green boy, who immediately froze in fear.

"N-No.."

"Well, be quiet! Or I will release my latest fiend to shorten your life.. quickly."

"M-My life," he murmured to himself. What was more important? Protecting his one true love, or selfishly keeping his life as she lost hers? Throwing himself in front of the female, arms spread wide, he boldly stated, "No."

"What did you say, stupid boy?"

"I said _no_," he said firmly. "I will not allow you to destroy Charlotte." Quickly turning to her, a blush revealed upon his cheeks as his eyes met directly with her sapphire eyes. His mouth dropped open from her pretty looks, and he stood there like an idiot.

"Uh, Marvin?"

"M-My.. yes, Charlotte?"

"Um, you were just standing there.. with your mouth open.. teehee!" She giggled lightly, then stopped as she flushed in her cheeks.

"Oh right," he embarrassingly stated, "C-Charlotte.. I er.. l-l-like you.."

"I like you too Marvin," she replied. "I like everyone!"

"Uhm, no. That's not what I meant.." He sighed, slapping his hand lightly onto his forehead. "I _like_ you. I like you as much as Marion likes Malachi," – his eyes scanned across the room, searching for another couple – "and as much as Maggie likes Mort."

Maggie opened her mouth to protest, but stayed quiet. Mort timidly looked away, turning red as he tried to avoid eye contact with her. Malachi slunk back into his seat, and Marion covered her face with her hands. Charlotte couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the blushing couples.

"Oh, that's what you meant," she murmured. "Weeell.. I like you too."

Marvin stepped closer to her, taking her powder blue hands in his. "I guess I said everything.."

"Not everything.." she lightly smiled, leaning forward until their noses were touching. The dark green schoolboy flushed again from her actions; his eyes widened as she kissed his soft lips. You wouldn't think that Charlotte, the girl who everyone hated, would kiss her crush, in public too.

Vendetta coughed in disgust, breaking the two from their romance. "Ew. Don't ever do that again." She rolled her eyes slightly, trying to get rid of the horrid image she had witnessed. "Ugh," she started, "just for that, I am going to destroy the both of you." She smirked, opening each of the locks she had around her fiend's box. _Click, click, click!_ A coal-black figure emerged from the box, taking the form of a snowman. Vendetta smirked once again, as she stepped back, commanding her fiend. "You are to destroy the blue one, and the stupid boy." The fiendish snowman took a step forward towards the couple, as Marvin stood in front of Charlotte, once more, bravely protecting her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hehehe, OOC moments. Who cares? They _needed_ to kiss. I couldn't take it! _______; But I hope you enjoyed this fiendish romantic chapter; I did. ;) Bye bye! ^___^


End file.
